Breaking Dawn's Honeymoon
by Dimza9
Summary: In Edwards POV - what was he thinking while he was on Isle Esme with Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**We all know what was going on in Bella's head during the honeymoon, but I think Edward deserves some of the spotlight too.**

* * *

"This is Isle Esme." I said, and slowed the boat so she could get a nice view of the area. I brought the boat around to the dock a little quicker than I normally would have, but tonight's activity was hot on my mind, and as nervous as I was for her safety, it felt as if this moment has been what I have been waiting for for eternity. I turned off the boat, still thinking about what was about to happen, lost in my suppressed fantasies. I was about to hold her in ways I have been preventing myself from doing for so long. Bella was looking around.

I made sure everything was ready for her to have a good experience. Isle Esme was located right on the equator, so the air was thick with the warmth. I did not want to freeze her tonight. Normally, this temperature would be unbearable for a human, but as long as I was holding her, she should feel comfortable. And I was not planning on letting her go too often.

I was still haunted by Jacob's thoughts. _Your strength against her body will tear her in two! Then you will become so overjoyed by her blood that you will drink her dry. Disgusting bloodsucker is going to kill my Bella._ No I was not. I love Bella Sw- Cullen. She is my wife. I was more overjoyed that she said yes to me yet again, and now, she will always be _my_ Bella.

"Isle Esme?" Bella all but whispered. I could tell she was not expecting this.

"A gift from Carlisle," I explained, "Esme offered to let us borrow it." I remembered her offer as I stood statue-like in my room, wondering how best to fulfill Bella's demand, and my passion. _The island off the coast in the south would be a good place to watch for her comfort. She will be warm even if you are…_

"A gift? Who gives an island as a gift?" A very courteous person. But Bella was frowning. I did not want to see her like that. I wanted to give her everything I had, plus more. I will give her me, even though I still don't understand how she could want me. I carried the bags off the boat and placed them on the dock. I turned around, smiling just thinking about how successful my surprise was, and I tried to be the best husband ever as I pulled her up into my arms so I could carry her into the house. Very classic.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold?" she asked, sensing how silly I was being. She was not a classical person, but I could tell she was breathless just by my movements.

"I'm nothing if not thorough." I smiled at her, then I shifted her over to my left hand, lifted our trunks so I could drag them behind us in the other, and made our way through the darkness and towards the light that was marking off the house. I was so excited to have her here, I thought I was going to burst. Through my veil of selfish happiness, I felt Bella tense, her heart smack against her ribs, and her breath catch in her throat. I looked down at her, fearful that she was having second thoughts; hopeful at the same time. _What are you thinking?_ came the automatic question in my head whenever she did something like this. She would not look at me, just stared at the house as I brought us closer and closer.

As we neared the front door, I forgot about my joy, and began worrying about how stupid I was to have accepted this demand and put her in danger. I had asked Emmet and Jasper about what I was to expect tonight, and they were not reassuring. Emmet described it like hunting; all reason disappears, and your instincts take over as you fulfill every desire that comes into your being. Jasper said there was nothing to equate it to; physical love is the strongest emotion we could feel, and there is no way to control ourselves when we are in that phase. I was nervous for tonight's outcome.

We were at the porch now and I placed the suitcases down on the side by the door. I opened the door and looked at Bella again. I wanted her to be with me as we both walked into the house, so I waited for her to meet my eyes. It took her a while before she could move her head, and I wondered if this was a mistake, yet again. When she met my stare, I entered the house, giving her a quick tour as I flipped on the lights, with one destination in mind; the bedroom. I needed her more than I have ever needed her before. Her heart was beating so furiously, and I felt as if it needed help. Her heart was calling to me. I did not breathe as I walked her through the house, I decided to let her wrap her head around what was about to happen. And give her the chance to come to the conclusion to call it off.

I stopped in the darkness, well not to me, I could clearly see the white bed centered off in the next room, but Bella couldn't, so I turned on the light, and waited for her reaction. She just stared, not seeming to acknowledge anything but the bed. Nerves took over my body.

"I'll… go get the luggage." I muttered, after I set her on her feet and backed away from her. Even though it hurt to let her go, with her warm body still radiating along mine, I needed to give her a chance to stop me. I was becoming a monster. I ran back to the front of the house, grabbed the luggage, and stopped. I took several breaths of sea air and then slowly turned around, looking into the house where my life, or more accurately my existence, was going to change forever. When I got back to the room, probably a full minute later, Bella had moved toward the bed, hand out as if to prove its existence. Upsettingly, I noticed a drop of sweat had already formed on her neck; maybe I shouldn't leave her ever again. I was fine by that. Just hold her forever. I placed her suitcase opened on the dresser and walked over to her, wiping away that bead of sweat on her neck. She was too hot without me, so I couldn't avoid holding her even if she denied me tonight.

"It's a little hot here, I thought that would be best." I half apologized, half explained.

"Thorough." She murmured, echoing what I had said before. I chuckled, nerves bouncing out of me; maybe she really had decided to cancel on me.

"I tried to think of everything that would make this… easier." I said, she gulped and looked away from me again. _What are you thinking?_

"I was wondering if, first, maybe you would like to take a midnight swim with me?" If she said 'no' to me now, I would know what she was thinking. And I think I will be fine with a honeymoon where we just stay at the phase where we are. However, I couldn't help but appease my urges by hinting at the intended answer. I breathed in. "The water will be very warm. This is the kind of beach you approve of." I wasn't sure why I said that last part. _Will you say no?_

"Sounds nice." _A yes!_ But her voice cracked. She was nervous. This might very well be a disaster, and I was risking her life for my pleasure. Sick. Sick. Sick.

"I'm sure you would like a human minute or two? It was a long journey." _Give her a chance to tell you no – to stop you._ She nodded and her movement made me excited. At least she was physically responsive. I bent down and brushed my lips along her throat; breathing subtly at her smell one more time to control myself, and laughed when I realized I was still _trying_ to control myself. In a few minutes, she was going to make me demolish all the safety bars of our relationship, and risk her life to be with me in a way I have never let her risk it before. The danger was me now, not some tracker from afar, or some werewolf hiding in the bushes, but her very own _husband_ will kill her. A husband is supposed to be a protector.

"Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen." She jumped, but the sound of that name excited me in different ways. It was different than just seeing my mother's ring on her finger, it was different than actually saying 'I do' at the alter, it was a sensational rush that spread from my lips to my body making me want to caress her more. So I did. I bushed my lips from her neck down to her shoulder and enjoyed the warming impression she left within me.

"I'll wait for you in the water." Although it pained me to leave her again, I knew I needed to give her this chance. She had said yes, but anything is possible in the fragile human state she seems to be in. I walked out, unable to prevent myself from removing my shirt and dropping it in the room. I realized I was tempting her. She always loved it when I did this before, her heart always sped quicker, and now, I wanted her to want me. I wanted every part of her. I walked down to the beach, and paused near a tree. _How do I do this?_ I know she isn't expecting me to just sit here, so I felt as if I needed to take some kind of initiative. I slid my pants and boxers off and laid them on a tree branch. Now, I was completely naked, with Bella only a few short seconds away from me in the house. I took a deep breath and prevented myself from running back inside and taking her right there. It will be her choice. I focused on the sounds of the waves, so I wouldn't distract myself with the sounds of her movements inside.

I waded out, taking it slow, and feeling the moonlight reflect off my skin in the dim light. Taking one last deep breath of the sea air, I plunged underwater, and swam down so that I was sitting on the absolute bottom of the beach. I settled in perfectly, and waited. It was harder to hear Bella while I was under like this, but I still caught the sound of running water. _What is she thinking?_ I shook my head. No matter how hard I try, I must accept the fact that Bella is someone that I can't hear. In a way, that makes me more nervous _now_ than I have ever been before. _Don't be a coward!_ Bella loves you and you know it. You proclaimed yourselves to the public only hours ago, and you are stronger than to let human emotions scare you. Hah. If only it was that easy. Bella made me more human than I have been in decades. Actually, my human impatience began picking up and I closed my eyes to try to suppress the urge to go looking for her. The movement of the water against my eyelids was soothing.

"Don't be a coward." Bella's voice cut through the water with a harshness that I did not expect. Curious, I had thought the same thing. I surfaced and unconsciously, if not automatically, turned to go back to her, but as I began to rise out of the waves, I remembered that I wasn't wearing anything, and that I was supposed to wait for her here. I turned my back to the house even though I heard Bella's advancing pace. She seemed to be marching towards me. I looked up to the moon and told myself again, _Don't be a coward! You love Bella and you know that she loves you and you will control yourself. Those previous urges were silly and now is the real test._

"I love you Bella_._"I whispered, so low I knew it was impossible for her to hear.

Bella's pace slowed when she hit the sand. She continued though, and that sent a rush of excitement through my body. _She is here. _She paused, and it scared me as I thought that maybe, just maybe, _now_ was the time she finally realized I was a terrible monster and she was going to go running away screaming from me. _Hurry up Bella, decide already! I think I might pass out from the anxiety. _My hands were resting along the surface of the waves, I needed to hold myself in the water; I think I was doing that to prevent from launching myself at her. She stood near the tree for a very long time. The waves broke across my body as I waited.

It was another half second before my brain registered the sound of a towel being slipped from her body and laid down next to my clothes on the tree. Her heart seemed to steady itself, and she walked toward me again. I breathed in her scent as she approached; it was so strong. The heat strengthened it as the water spread it. Miraculously, she made it to me without falling in the water. With her luck, even though the bottom was perfectly smooth, she would find a way to fall. Ruin the moment. Or maybe it would have been a thrill to catch her before she hit the water, just to have her in my arms sooner. But she made it to me. She stopped next to me, and I continued to stare at the moon even when I felt the sensation of her hand over mine on the water.

"Beautiful," she said, and I knew she was looking towards the moon like I was.

"It's all right," I answered, and turned so I could finally see her face. And now I see her body. Something roared in my head, yelling at me to attack her with all the force I had, and I fought to hold it back. _She's breakable._ _But she is so beautiful_. That blue silk top, the wedding dress; nothing could compare to the actuality that stood before me, looking into my eyes. There was nothing but determination in her face; that characteristic she had that I loved that seemed to make her more serious than she actually was. I needed to hold her more, so I twisted my hand from under hers and laced my fingers through hers. The water flowed over our hands. _Make sure it is warm for her._

"But I wouldn't use the word 'beautiful,' not with you standing here in comparison." Although I had _always_ told her she was the most beautiful and perfect thing in the world. She smiled in response, for the first time actually; she usually frowns or ignores me when I say that. She raised her other hand and rested it on my chest over where my heart would beat. Her touch renewed the monsters' roar of approval and made my body shake with excitement. I inhaled and found that my breath was uneven. My lungs filled with her sent. And the monster wanted her.

"I promised we would _try_," I whispered, I only had a few moments left of control and I needed to warn her about how to stop me. If that was even possible; the monster was getting stronger. My voice sounded deeper and strained as I fought to hold on a little longer.

"If – if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once." My warning squeezed out and the monster began to consume my consciousness. _I love you_. Bella stepped forward and laid her head against my chest. The monster was my whole being now, in another sixteenth of a second, I was going to have Bella.

"Don't be afraid, we belong together," Bella said into my chest. Those words fought past the monster and brought me back to reality. I was not going to let myself be taken over and lose Bella for pure pleasure, I was going to take care of her because she was right: we belong _together_. I wrapped my arms around her and held her there for a moment. I was back in control and she was with me.

"Forever." I told her, and the monster bubbled back into me. I was able to control it through, and concentrated on Bella's needs. She will be too cold unless I get her into this warm water soon. So, still holding her, since I will never let her go now, I pulled us into deeper water.

My arms were wound along her back, my palms flat against her bare skin, and I stopped us when her head and shoulders were the only part of her that was above the water. Our eyes were locked together as I carried her out here, silent screams in my head yelling at me to hold her closer, touch her everywhere, and finally do what I have wanted to do ever since I admitted that I loved her.

Her head was turned up to mine, and it was so simple to lower my mouth down to hers to begin the kiss.

* * *

**I had fun writing that - hope you liked it! Let me know with some Reviews! Those are always great :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Her head was turned up to mine, and it was so simple to lower my mouth down to hers to begin the kiss. I wanted to take it slow, to let it mean something to her, but I felt myself growing more and more eager to cross those boundaries I am afraid to cross. Her hands pulled up along my sides, leaving behind a trail of warmth across my bare skin, until they reached my head, where her fingers grabbed the roots of my hair as her lips continued to mold around mine as I held her. My body shook and I moved my lips quicker so I could taste every part of her mouth.

With my height difference, I had to lean down for our lips to meet, and I did not like that little pocket of space between our bodies. I moved my hands from her back and I meant to lift her up onto my hip so our heads would be on the same level, but I miscalculated and lifted her higher than I meant to. I was losing control of my strength. Danger. The kiss was broken and my face was now level with her chest, her legs coiling themselves around me to keep herself at that level. Her smell struck me blind for a second before I decided I liked where I was and kissed her chest, letting my tongue taste her sensitive skin as one hand held her up, the other tracing along her curves. Maybe that was a loss of control, or maybe that was a subconscious desire to be where I am now.

A pleased growl escaped my throat and Bella's heavy breathing encouraged me to carry on. She had arched her back so she was bowed against my chest, her hair tickling my hand as I explored the new plains of her body. I kneaded her left breast, feeling her groan in approval, as my tongue traced the outline of her right nipple before I slipped it into my mouth and began nipping at it playfully, careful not to break the skin. Everything was perfect. Gently, as my lips tasted her wonderfully warm skin, she began to roll her hips against me, and another desire flashed into my mind. I felt that I needed her face back to mine, but she was too far up for that to be possible. Her body was already mostly out of the water, and she didn't seem to be cold, so I decided to move ourselves into the bedroom back in the house. I felt myself moving at full speed, the water droplets flying off our bodies as I shifted her down and locked our lips together on my journey back to the house. I was standing in the doorway to the bedroom not a second after I made the decision to move us here, and Bella sighed behind my lips as I moved us slowly to the bed.

She was still wrapped around me as I leaned ourselves down onto the sheets. Our lips separated as I pulled myself up and looked down at her in wonder. I supported my weight with my hands above her shoulders so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. She looked up at me with those trusting chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be melting in the moonlight. She raised her hand and ran it along my chest, reaching from my neck down to my waist, where it hesitated; my body was sent into ripples of pleasure. Her body shifted under mine and her feet were locked together at the ankles behind me on my back, gently securing me to her. Everything about her screamed breakable, and the look in her eyes said that she wanted – no – that she _needed_ more. Maybe _I_ needed more.

"Bella… I need you… right now," I whispered, my body shaking uncontrollably from her touch. It took everything I had to warn her what was about to happen – _she still had a choice._

"I love you," she mouthed. And _that_ was all I needed.

With a defeated moan, I removed the last of my safety bars; I lowered my mouth to her lips and pressed my body against hers as I slid in perfectly; she had shifted herself in exactly the right way that let this initiation run smoothly. The bed protested when I did this, shuddering as it felt my movement more than I thought I had allowed. _Oh no._

I looked up, worried that in my excitement I might have been too forceful against her body, and I met her eyes. In that chocolate background, I saw fear and surprise reflected there. Immediately, I thought that I hurt her, but then I saw pleasure flash across her face before she closed her eyes and moaned, "Edward." Such a beautiful sound.

As I rocked our bodies together, I made sure I was not as forceful as that first time, but maybe I was still too hard; the bed moved with us, Bella's arms held above her head against the headboard to keep level with my face. She was kissing my face all over, as I explored hers. Her nose, cheek, chin, ears, everything, was so delicious, another moan escaped my mouth.

Bella began to yell slightly, gasping at the air but never moving away from me. I began to get pulled up in her high, the rising and falling with her body made me reach a new high I never imagined. My body was screaming with pleasure, we fit so perfectly. Bella's breath washed over my face as she moved from my lips to cheek– it was so overwhelming that I froze for a second.

"Don't stop…Edward… please…" Bella sighed out, sensing my hesitation, but still gasping from the pleasure.

"Never." I promised her.

"Yes," she sighed out – a miracle: another yes.

I moved my mouth down along her neck, gently pressing my lips along the path of the pounding veins travelling down to her heart.

I lost myself then. The monster took over my being, but I wasn't afraid that it would hurt her; on the contrary, I felt its main mission was to please Bella. It loved the sound of my name in her voice moaned out that way. What used to thirst for her blood, now thirsted for her voice, her breath, her _everything._

My body moved on its own, but I still felt every pleasure as her hands explored my arms, legs, chest…

I felt the monster holding her closely, and I came back to warn it to loosen up; I did not want to her hurt, the noises she was making were just too satisfying. If I was hurting her, she never said anything. A couple times she actually said "Closer," and I was only too happy to abide by her newest demands. I still felt like we were too far apart, even though we had already become one. I felt her teeth gently teasing my lower lip, as she moved her mouth along my jaw line to my ear to whisper needlessly, "More."

I grabbed her arms and rolled us to the side, keeping her tightly against my body as we continued to move around on the bed, getting everything from each other. I knew I needed to be with her now, and that I will never, could never, leave her. Her pull on every fiber of my being was causing me physical pain, but it was such a pleasure to have _her_ be the one pulling, that I pushed myself into her again and again and again. This sweet release was accepted with a gasps and moans from both of us. It was so surprising that I have lived as long as I have without ever experiencing something like this before. I don't think I can go another night without having this.

"Bella…" I whispered when her ear was near my lips. I felt her body shake again as my breath blew on her neck; her hands tracing my back seemed to push through my skin to my very bones.

"Bella," I said again, "You are unbelievable."

She giggled, looking me in the eyes and seemed to pause as she saw how absolutely honest I was being. Her smile warmed me, and her eyes were full of her human happiness that was exactly what I have been trying to preserve. It seemed like I was cheating, since I was getting everything from her without any guilt. I did not think any of this was possible with her as a human, I thought I would have to seal her fate before I could hold her like this. But now, I have everything in life and she is exactly the way she _should_ be.

"Edward," Bella said, she was still looking at me in shock, but with a smile playing on her lips, "You're the vampire, and you're telling me that I'm unbelievable."

I laughed and locked our lips together again and she grabbed my shoulders to pull herself against me. I held her there; a simple kiss that I knew would lead us to that climactic ending again.

I knew she could not keep this up all night, and at some point we were going to have to stop, but I was not sure if I could make _myself_ stop. Everything about this is exactly like my fantasies. Bella's movements, her sounds, her body… everything is what I dreamed of (metaphorically).

If it was possible, just as I realized that I might _have_ to stop, Bella's heart rate picked up and her breathing got even heavier. If this is what I think it is, I have to _make_ myself stop, Bella was having a moment and since she seemed to have had a couple of these already, I felt it best to stop for the time being. We still had more time later, she needed to rest. My body protested.

I pulled myself up, but my brain did not want to leave her alone. I lunged down toward her in one blinding and terrifying moment; I felt myself aiming for her neck, angry that she was making me stop, and unwilling to let her go without her last pleasure: her blood. The monster moved from pleasing her to eating her in one tenth of a second, my mind did not even have a chance to register that I was a total danger to her. Bella's life was about to be ended by me, and even faster than my lunge was the fear of what my life would be like without her. I would just have to go back and kill myself to be with her. Our bond was eternal, whether her life was or not.

That natural aversion to her death seemed the only thing I was able to concentrate on as I fought with the monster in this never-ending second. My body had already moved to strike her, and she didn't even know it as her chest heaved, her lips pulled up in a smile, and her eyes shut in pleasure. With all the will-power I had, I was able to push the monster away, but was not able to stop the attack – just redirect it. My teeth pressed down upon the pillow next to her; not even a centimeter away from her ear. A ferocious growl ripped through my chest as the monster realized it was not drinking her blood, but biting a pillow.

It pulled back, tearing the fabric, and sending a wave of feathers over our bodies. I was frozen above her now, part of a pillow in my mouth, looking down at her still taking that same breath she was taking before I moved. Bella's hands were gripped on the sheets, pulling them against the corners of the bed. "Yes." Another one.

I lifted one hand and pulled the fabric out of my mouth, threw it to the corner, and shifted myself over so I could lie beside her. My breathing was heavy too; from fear and pleasure. I was fighting against myself to keep from going back to her; but from going back to get more from her body, or from getting her blood? I knew I was going to have to stop eventually, but tonight has been too perfect to let it stop. I closed my eyes and tried to understand how I could have almost killed her and how had I even managed to stop. Control? I don't think so, since I came so close. That was luck. Maybe this was a mistake to try and this was too much for my mind to handle. Bella was making me absolutely crazy.

Suddenly there were lips on my ear and my face flashed to hers to lock our lips together. All previous caution lost again by her touch. It was always hard to concentrate on anything while she was with me like this. But it has never been like _this_ before and that was a whole other issue that was pulling at me. I have wanted to do this for so long. I just needed more.

She rolled her body to mine and she lay her head against my chest, letting her lips travel down my neck. Her warmth coursed through me with such intensity, I was struck motionless in wonder of this new power she had over me. My mind was wiped clear of everything except this amazing feeling and her name hissed out of my mouth. "Bella."

This magic she had was so potent, and it is any wonder I was able to keep myself from getting this from her a long time ago. How had we ever held ourselves back from this? I know I can never leave her alone again.

My eyes were closed and my arms were spread out, reaching from one side of the bed to the other. I was in an amazing happy place. Bella gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I simply said "I love you," but I felt like that was not enough.

"That's why we are here," she sighed, and laid her head on my shoulder just as I thought she was about to kiss me again; _I_ was ready for more. The smile on her face did not disappear as I realized that her breathing was slower now, and she had begun to sleep.

I kissed her lips anyway, one last time, before I left her alone for the night and let her sleep. Or I thought I could leave her alone at least. I still stroked her side, her back, anything I could touch that would not wake her. She was just too perfect. The feathers were all over her body, and I knew some were on mine, but I did not care. It was just another memento to this perfect evening. I'm sure she didn't notice me biting the pillow, it will be entertaining for us to discuss in the morning. Maybe as soon as she wakes up we can begin again. Perfection.

"Edward… baby," Bella whispered into my arms. _Baby?_ We normally do not use pet names, but I liked the sound of baby on her lips just as much as I liked my name. I kissed her forehead and she rolled over, lying fully against my chest, her head fitting under my chin so perfectly, it was like we were two pieces of a whole. A happy moan rolled out of me and I continued stroking her back as she slept, watching her the whole time, and waiting for more words to tumble out of her.

She was silent the rest of the night.

It was about two hours later that I saw the first one. This strange little purple mark grew along her back, stretching from one side to the other. A different form of pain shot through me; this one I did not like.

As time swept on, more marks formed all along her body. I laid my hand along one, gently so as not to aggravate it; my handprint fit the bruise perfectly. I was disgusted with myself. I knew it was too good to be true. I _had_ hurt her, I _had_ held her too closely, I _had_ done this to her. Never again. I could keep myself from her like that until she becomes more durable. Right? I can do that? It will be better when she is a vampire too. Then that disgusted me more. I was more willing to make her a monster just so I can have sex with her sooner. This is her _life_ I was taking.

This disgust convinced me that I could make it through more nights without hurting her like this again.

After more bruises appeared on her back, in varying degrees of severity, I couldn't look at her anymore. My treachery of her trust hurt me so much I could not believe I had ever allowed myself from talking to her in the first place back in that wretched Biology class. I pulled my hand up to keep from stroking her back – I should not touch her, I only cause her pain. I concentrated on the ceiling, counting the breaths she took to mark the time. After 57 breaths, I had to put my hand back on her, I was in pain if I was not touching her. I will just punish myself mentally for now.

I felt the change in her heart and breath when she woke up in the late morning; last night was a big night for her (and me). She didn't move at first. I thought that maybe I had hurt her somewhere else and she couldn't move her body from the pain. All I could see of her was her back, the sheets wound around us, obscuring the rest of her body. Is it possible I broke something? Oh God, I think I might kill myself if I did. My actions are inexcusable. I have no right touching this wonderful creature.

I was still running my fingers across her back, very lightly. My disgust at myself could not prevent myself from touching her, even though I wished it could. I had tried, but I was unsuccessful. I still needed her, even though I was the worst thing for her. I was that selfish.

She tightened her grip on me ever so slightly. _At least she can move._ That is a good sign. Maybe I'm not so bad. No. I am a terrible person _– I am a_ _monster_.

Her stomach growled. Yet another reminder that she is a human and I am a monster.

Bella laughed into my chest. Maybe she is having some sort of painful episode that leads you toward uncontrollable laughter. Immediately, I was running through a list of medical reasons that will lead her to developing this symptom. Nothing seemed to fit. Why did I love her? And how could she possibly love me?

"What's funny?" I asked her, hoping that something _was_ funny and that she could speak. My voice was a little horse from last night. Memories washed through me and I suddenly wanted to start kissing her again. Not appropriate – I can't touch her like that again.


End file.
